There are currently vehicle roofs designed with movable cover panels. These roofs usually comprise a roof opening, at least one cover panel that is slidable and tiltable to selectively cover the roof opening, lateral longitudinal guides for the cover panel, and at least one connecting member between a longitudinal guide and the cover panel. Vehicle roofs of this type are also called spoiler roofs, in which the cover panel tilts over the roof surface and then can be slid towards the rear above the roof surface.
To expose the greatest possible surface area of the roof opening, the cover panel is at least partially slid over a non-moveable, stationary roof segment. Longitudinal guides are arranged to the side of this roof segment. The cover panel moves into the area of these longitudinal guides, which nevertheless up to this point in time are closed to the outside by a seal that is disposed above the cover panel to protect the longitudinal guides, the interior, and the entire tilting and sliding mechanism from adverse environmental conditions, especially dirt and humidity.
Great demands are placed on seals of this type. After the cover panel is tilted, it remains connected to the longitudinal guides via connecting members, usually cranks or coulisses made of metal. If the cover panel, along with the connecting members, is displaced and arrives in the area of the seal, the connecting members push the seal to the side. The result is relatively high wear and tear and a large amount of flexing, which significantly increases the displacement forces required to move the cover panel.
There is a desire for a seal structure that can withstand the demands of the cover panel movement without experiencing the excessive wear and tear of existing structures.